The First Weekend
by Inaccurately Invincible
Summary: Edward and Bella have a romantic weekend together. Rated M to be safe.
1. Anticipation

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous about it. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. I'll try to post chapter two tomorrow if you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_

**Anticipation**

**EPOV**

Bella awoke again in my arms. She looked up at me with her deep, brown eyes and smiled. I grinned back, and her heart fluttered. If mine was still beating, I imagine it would sound about the same

She yawned and stretched. I began kissing her neck and shoulders, tracing patterns on the exposed skin just above her hip with my fingers.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Where's Charlie"

I couldn't help but be joyous at the thought of where Charlie was. "Well," I began, "it's Saturday, and he's off fishing. There's a note for you on the kitchen counter. We should get you some breakfast. While we're downstairs, you can read it for yourself." I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Kay," she replied.

She started tracing my lips with her fingertips. I was warm and quite pleasant, though at this rate, we would never make it down stairs. I scooped Bella up and kissed her gently until we were standing in the kitchen. I set her on her feet, but held her tight, making sure she had her balance.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too," I replied. "You're my everything."

I kissed her softly once more, and then made my way to the cupboard to get Bella some breakfast. "What would you like to eat this morning?" I inquired.

"Cereal is fine," she replied lazily. She had just begun inspecting the white piece of paper sitting on the counter. I got Bella her cereal and then walked over to stand with her. When she was finished reading, she turned, and I handed her the bowl.

"Thanks," she said. But she set the cereal down on the counter, disregarding it for now. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Is Charlie really gone until tomorrow?" she asked. I noticed that her tone sounded hopeful.

"Yes. He won't be back until tomorrow evening, probably around seven or eight o'clock." Charlie had decided last minute to spend the rest of the weekend on an overnight fishing trip with some of his friend's from work.

Bella looked positively radiant the way her face was lit up. She was almost excited as I was. After a moment, curiosity raged in her eyes. "What should we do," she asked anxiously.

Little did she know, I already had a plan. "It's going to be very sunny today, and quite warm, so I was thinking that maybe you'd like to spend the day in our meadow."

It looked like she liked my plan so far. "That sounds wonderful. Will I be staying with you at your house?" It was customary that she spend the night with "Alice" on the rare occasions that Charlie was away. Charlie was oblivious to the fact that Bella stayed with me.

"No… I was thinking that maybe, if you'd like me too, I'd stay here with you. We'd be alone."

I waited for her response as she let my words sink in. No doubt she was thinking about the fact that we'd be utterly alone and uninterrupted. Not even pesky vampires to hear every word we exchange. That's exactly what I had thought about when this plan first occurred to me.

Bella awoke again in my arms. She looked up at me with her deep, brown eyes and smiled. I grinned back, and her heart fluttered. If mine was still beating, I imagine it would sound about the same

She yawned and stretched. I began kissing her neck and shoulders, tracing patterns on the exposed skin just above her hip with my fingers.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Where's Charlie"

I couldn't help but be joyous at the thought of where Charlie was. "Well," I began, "it's Saturday, and he's off fishing. There's a note for you on the kitchen counter. We should get you some breakfast. While we're downstairs, you can read it for yourself." I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Kay," she replied.

She started tracing my lips with her fingertips. I was warm and quite pleasant, though at this rate, we would never make it down stairs. I scooped Bella up and kissed her gently until we were standing in the kitchen. I set her on her feet, but held her tight, making sure she had her balance.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too," I replied. "You're my everything."

I kissed her softly once more, and then made my way to the cupboard to get Bella some breakfast. "What would you like to eat this morning?" I inquired.

"Cereal is fine," she replied lazily. She had just begun inspecting the white piece of paper sitting on the counter. I got Bella her cereal and then walked over to stand with her. When she was finished reading, she turned, and I handed her the bowl.

"Thanks," she said. But she set the cereal down on the counter, disregarding it for now. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Is Charlie really gone until tomorrow?" she asked. I noticed that her tone sounded hopeful.

"Yes. He won't be back until tomorrow evening, probably around seven or eight o'clock." Charlie had decided last minute to spend the rest of the weekend on an overnight fishing trip with some of his friend's from work.

Bella looked positively radiant the way her face was lit up. She was almost excited as I was. After a moment, curiosity raged in her eyes. "What should we do," she asked anxiously.

Little did she know, I already had a plan. "It's going to be very sunny today, and quite warm, so I was thinking that maybe you'd like to spend the day in our meadow."

It looked like she liked my plan so far. "That sounds wonderful. Will I be staying with you at your house?" It was customary that she spend the night with "Alice" on the rare occasions that Charlie was away. Charlie was oblivious to the fact that Bella stayed with me.

"No… I was thinking that maybe, if you'd like me too, I'd stay here with you. We'd be alone."

I waited for her response as she let my words sink in. No doubt she was thinking about the fact that we'd be utterly alone and uninterrupted. Not even a clan of pesky vampires to hear every word we exchange. That's exactly what I had thought about when this plan first occurred to me.

"That will be absolutely perfect," she finally replied.

"Spectacular," I smiled. It was one of my crooked smiles that Bella's heart beat frantically.

Bella turned her attention to her now soggy cereal. She took it to the table, sitting down, and I followed. I watched her, remembering the first time I had done so. She had seemed uncomfortable to have me stare at her while she was eating, but I couldn't help it. She was so incredibly intriguing. She still is.

After she finished eating breakfast, I washed her dishes for her. Not only was it the gentlemanly thing to do, but I wash them much faster. Then she wanted to do some reading. She took her copy of Hamlet and sat down on the couch. I sat down too, pulling her onto my lap.

After a short while, I couldn't help myself any longer. I began placing butterfly kisses up and down the curve of her neck. She shivered, but I didn't think it was from being cold. She tried to keep reading, but wasn't being very successful. She spent five minutes on one page.

"Edward?" she breathed. Her voice was a bit shaky, but I didn't stop.

"Hmm?"

"I can't concentrate very well with you driving me crazy like that."

"Well maybe you should give up on reading all together for the time being," I suggested. She didn't say anything to disagree, so I continued. I positioned her so she was cradled in my arms and moved on to include her shoulder and collar bone, making my circuit bigger. Every so often I would place one gentle kiss on her lips.

Finally, after a good amount of time spent in this fashion, I decided we should be going. "Love, we should leave for our meadow soon."

She was still a little incoherent. "Okay… I need to… take a shower… before we… go."

I chuckled. "I'll need to go home and change. I should hunt on the way back too, so I'll probably be a little longer than normal."

"Kay." She stood up and headed for the stairs. I picked her up and took her to her room, wanting a goodbye kiss before I left. After we were finished, she grabbed her back of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I jumped out her window and ran towards home.

On my way, I caught the scent of some deer. I decided that they would do. Anything to get back to Bella faster. I fed and changed quickly, making my way back to her house in record time.


	2. Pushing Back the Boundaries

**A/N: **Review please!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._

**Pushing Back the Boundaries**

**BPOV**

I turned on the shower. I wanted to hurry, and knew that hot water was not the way to do so. I turned the knob so that water was just a little chilly.

After I was finished, I got out and toweled off. I realized that I had forgotten to bring clothes with me to the bathroom. My shower hadn't taken very long at all, and Edward said he was going to take longer to return then usual, so I decided that he wouldn't be back yet.

I wrapped a towel around myself. It felt weird to walk around Charlie's house totally naked, even when no one was home. I might as well have been naked though, because the towel was very tiny. It was just barely long enough to cover my butt completely, and it was just wide enough to wrap around me with a short slit on my thigh. I felt a little self conscious, but I needed clothing.

I quickly made my way back to my room. I opened the door, and stepped inside, shutting it behind me. Of course I didn't notice Edward until I turned back around. He was sitting in my rocking chair, looking like a Greek god and staring wide-eyed at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said slightly amused. His eyes were hungry, though not with the thirst that usually tormented him. It was something else. My heart sped a little.

He walked over to me at a pace that was very slow, especially for him. I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want to scare me, or if it was because he wanted to make sure he was fully in control. I wasn't scared. Either way, Edward's pace was almost painful. I wanted him.

Finally he reached me and seized my face in his hands, looking into my eyes. His expression changed a little. I could see the ambivalence there in his eyes. I tried to make my smile reassuring.

Where his hands touched my face, I could feel an electric current that seemed to course through me, originating from somewhere in his body. I was sure that he could feel it too.

Finally, ambivalence was replaced with conviction. He leaned in to kiss me. His lips were tentative and gentle against mine. The electricity between us became more pronounced.

Again my unruly human reactions took over, but for once he didn't pull away. His hesitance waned. I knotted my hands firmly in his hair, pulling him closer. Our lips parted and we deepened the kiss. My heart raced frantically. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue. Edward tasted phenomenal. I walked into him, and he let me push him into the wall.

Very unexpectedly, he turned so that I was up against the wall. He ran his hand down my side, over my ribcage and then my hip. When he got to the back of my knee, he wrapped his long fingers around my leg and pulled it up, hitching it around his hip. I gasped and he moaned into my mouth. Once he was sure I would keep my leg there, he moved that hand to the small of my back. The other was knotted into my hair.

Edward briefly broke our kiss, but his lips moved quickly to my neck, just under my jaw. He was giving me a chance to breathe. My chest heaved as I tried to supply my lungs with enough oxygen. They were burning, but I didn't care. I pulled his head back up, and his lips crashed into mine.

I moved my hands from his hair, wrapping one around his neck and using the other to pull playfully on the hem of the button down shirt he was wearing. He took my hands in his and guided them to his top button, telling me to take it off for him.

As I worked on the buttons, Edward moved his lips down my jaw, letting me breathe again. My air supply was small and depleted quickly during this sort of activity. He continued to trail kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. When he got to the tip of my shoulder he started to work backwards. He paused at my neck and began to suck on it, making sure his teeth didn't touch my skin. I shuddered, my heart spluttering hyperactively.

My hands were shaking, so it took more time then it should have to remove Edward's shirt. When the buttons were all undone, he let his shirt fall to the floor. I traced the icy planes of his chest and the contours of his abs. A low growl rose from his chest.

The only thing that was between our upper bodies now was that pesky towel. I wondered if Edward _could_ read my mind at that moment because he immediately yanked the towel from between us. I blushed. I may have wanted the towel gone, but I was still a bit self-conscious. He was cold, but I didn't mind. The electric current escalated to a degree that I didn't think was possible. I wondered how much more it would enhance if he was totally naked with me… if he was inside me.

I tangled my hands in his hair again, pulling his lips back to mine. I was debating with myself. I didn't know if I should try to push him further.

I gasped when I felt Edwards tongue in my mouth. We had never done this before. He was always so cautious about keeping me away from is teeth. I was always a bit thankful for that, but now that I realized what I had been missing, and I was irked that it had taken this long.

My frustrations were soon forgotten as Edward and I continued to kiss. The new experience was leaving my mind in a think haze.

I unconsciously reached down to Edward's jeans and tried to unbutton them. He must have instantaneously known the intensions behind the action. His eyes popped open, and he froze, obviously not expecting me to take it that far. His pause made me realize what I was doing and I blushed. I moved my hands away from his pants, sliding them up his chest and wrapping them around his neck.

He began to unfreeze and kiss me again. It was just as heated, but I could tell something was different.

Again, he ran his hand down my leg that was around his hip, and again, he grasped it in his hand upon reaching my knee. This time, he lifted my leg off of his hip and set it on the floor.

Much to my displeasure, he slowly pushed me away. It made me feel a little better that he seemed reluctant. When he released me, I slipped down the wall and hit the floor. It hurt a little, but I couldn't pay attention to that. I needed to get my breathing under control before I passed out.

Edward was bent over, his hands on his knees and his head down, trying to do the same. His breathing was just about as ragged as mine. I loved that I could do that to him when breathing isn't even necessary for him.

I thought he would be mad at me, so I was surprised when he picked his head up a little and smiled at me. I grinned back, trying to display how euphoric I was. I leaned my head back against the wall, my breathing and heart were still racing, and I was getting light headed.

Edward regained his bearings before I did. No surprise there.

"Well that was interesting," I said, breaking the silence. It was a slightly strangled sounding.

"Very," he replied. He smiled his crooked smile, and all the effort I had put into calming my heart was wasted as it jump started again.

I laughed at his lightheartedness. I was very happy that he wasn't angry. Somehow, I knew that the boundaries of our physical relationship that he had once stuck to so relentlessly had crumbled. They were remade, but they were weaker and much more lenient.


	3. Finally Making the Trip

**A/N: **Sorry the chapter is so short, and not very exciting. R&R and there will be more.

**Finally Making the Trip**

**EOV**

Had I truly just let that happen? It was incredibly reckless and irresponsible. I couldn't help myself, though. Seeing Bella in that skimpy towel was positively overwhelming. She was stunning beyond compare, and like I had told her before, I _am _a man. But to be that careless was simply inexcusable. I had put her life at risk. I had made those boundaries for good reason, and to forget them so completely… it was monstrous. Ah, the irony.

"Sorry about that," I said, and I _was _sorry. Not for the act itself, _that_ was amazing, but for being the cause of endangerment to her life yet again.

"Don't apologize. _I'm _not sorry. It was great," she replied. I was elated that she wasn't sorry, but a little sad, too.

My beautiful Bella… What to do with her? She seemed to have no instinct of self preservation at all, which would explain why she had no problem being with me.

"Well," I started, "do you still want to make the trip to our meadow, or have I worn you out for the day?" I smiled a devilish smile.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Let's go."

She jumped up too quickly and started to tip over. I ran to her and caught her before she had time to hit the ground. She smiled up at me sheepishly. She was so incredibly gorgeous. I had to do something before things went too far.

"Love, maybe you should finish getting ready then. Getting dressed would probably be a good way to start." Seeing as how the towel was still on the floor somewhere and Bella was totally disrobed in my arms, I thought this to be a reasonable suggestion.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," she laughed.

"I'll just step out and give you some privacy then."

"Edward, you don't have to go unless you really want to. I mean look at me."

Oh, I _was_ looking.

"It's a little late for privacy, but you can go if you want to."

"If you're sure…"

She nodded. I made my way to the rocking chair, sitting swiftly, and turning my gaze inconspicuously in another direction. She may not care about privacy at the moment, but I didn't think she would like being stared at while she was dressing. Then again, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and it was hard to keep my gaze from her. I settled for glancing in her direction when she wouldn't notice.

Bella ended up in my favorite blue blouse, a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of white flip flops. I led her down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"What would you like for lunch?" I asked her.

"I'm not really very hungry," she replied.

I frowned disapprovingly. "Bella, love, we're going to be gone all day. You should eat something."

"Fine," she pouted, "I'll just make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Allow me." I was standing next to her with her sandwich in less than a minute.

She took a bite, and walked toward the front door.

I followed her outside and waited for her to finish her lunch. When she was done, I took her hand and let her to the Volvo. Upon reaching the Volvo, I turned her around, pushing her back up against the car. I kissed her with as much passion as I could while still controlling myself, and she kissed me back. I broke the kiss when she needed to breathe again, but I pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, putting my chin on the top of her head.

After her breathing returned to normal, I opened the door for her, and she slid in. The next moment, I was in the car, starting it up.

The drive was relatively quiet. I had a CD of my piano compositions playing in the background, and Bella seemed content to just listen. I loved that my music affected her so thoroughly.

"You look lovely. That color is perfect with your skin tone," I complimented.

"Thanks," she replied, a blush coloring her cheeks.

When we arrived at the road's end, I got out and hurried to open Bella's door for her. I helped her out of the car and then swung her over my back. As I began to run, I took one of Bella's hands from around my neck and put it to my cheek. The warmth was wonderful.

Running was so exhilarated. Sharing it with Bella was special. I chuckled when I thought about the first time I ran with her on my back. She had gotten so dizzy. She used to have to close her eyes, but now she loved it just about as much as I did.

When we neared the meadow, I slowed to a walk and pulled Bella off my back. I kept her hand and we walked into the meadow. She gasped.


	4. Revenge is Not So Sweet

**A/N:** Chapter four a little earlier. R&R please!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._

**Revenge is… Not so Sweet**

**BPOV**

The meadow was brilliant. It was even better than I remembered. The sun was almost directly overhead, shining down through the trees perfectly. It was wonderfully warm, and the wildflowers were beautiful. There was a rainbow now that the earlier drizzle had ceased, and the sky was almost cloudless. The only ones being puffy white ones containing no sign of rain.

I still had Edward's hand, so I pulled him along to the middle of the meadow. I wanted to stand in the direct path of the sun. Surprisingly, it was really very warm, and I found myself overheated in my blouse. Luckily, I wore a tank top underneath it, so I released Edward's hand and started to pull the blouse over my head. After it was off, I sat down in the grass.

Edward followed my lead, sitting down next to me. He pulled me into his lap and started to trail kisses down my jaw line… down my neck… across my shoulder. He knew what this sort of thing did to me, and I was sure that he took much pleasure out of that fact.

"Mmmm," Edward mumbled. You smell _so good_ Bella.

"Thanks," I breathed. I tilted my head so Edward could have easier access to my neck.

Normally when Edward was in the sun, I couldn't stop myself from staring at him, but at that moment he was keeping me rather busy. For instance, trying to concentrate on not hyperventilating, but that was just one small part of it.

I shivered. Edward stopped.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I was getting so good at reading his face and voice that I sensed and undercurrent of small disappointment.

I laughed a short, breathy laugh. "No, that's not it." Of course I blushed.

"Oh," he said, returning to his previous activities. He seemed a bit smug to me.

I pouted. How unfair. Edward was always doing this to me. He said he'd never been with anyone before me, but then how was he so good at everything. Every touch made my heart and breathing behave erratically. This kind of thing was worse though, because it drove me crazy. It was like he was teasing me.

Hmmm, maybe it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. I blushed again while I was plotting my revenge, so I hoped he didn't notice. It was almost painful to try to form a coherent thought while I was being "tortured," let alone making a whole plan. For this reason, I lost my train of thought multiple times and it was a long while before I was ready to make my move. Plus, I enjoyed this a little too much to stop it so soon.

Finally, my mind was set, and I was ready to make my move. If Edward was caught off guard, I could sometimes push him, and he would comply without thinking about it. I got ready.

_Go. _I twisted around quickly in Edward's arms, pushing on his chest and making him lay back. I straddled him on my knees, laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

"Bella, wha-"

"Shhh," I interrupted him, kissing him on the lips so he couldn't continue.

Despite Edward's confusion, he kissed me back heatedly. His hands started to wander. I nipped at his bottom lip before I broke the kiss.

"No you don't," I said, grabbing his wrists. I put his arms down at his sides forcefully and said, "They better not move." He eyed me speculatively, and I blushed. I was trying to keep myself from being embarrassed at my out of character move, but was unsuccessful. I gave him a warning glance, and he nodded in surrender.

I kissed Edwards neck while working to unbutton his shirt. When all the buttons were out of the button holes, I pulled Edward's shirt open, running my hands over his hard chest.

I moved my lips from his neck to his shoulders, leaving kisses as I went. I moved on his chest, to his abs. I heard a large intake of breath.

"Isabella Swan, you're a monster," he said.

Edward was gorgeous. He was sparkling brilliantly in the setting sun. Every once in a while he would move his hands toward me, and I would stop kissing him. He would put his hands back down a little peeved, but he got over it quickly when I resumed my activities.

Revenge was sweet. I knew that I was being successful because on occasion, a quiet growl or moan would escape Edward's lips.

After quite some time, I decided Edward had suffered enough. I moved my hands to his face and attacked his lips with mine. He was all too willing to comply.

Edward tangled his hands in my hair, pulling me closer. I was sure this action would put my hair in giant knots. I kissed him fiercely. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, making sure it was okay to deepen the kiss. It was always okay with me. My tongue found his, and they danced around each other.

Edward rolled over slowly until he was hovering above me. I could barely feel any of his weight, but I was very aware of the fact that Edward's body was pressed completely to mine. Every contour shared.

At first Edward and I had been kissing at a very fast pace. Now we slowed down, but the kisses became more passionate, conveying the message of love through every one. I finally broke away because I needed to breathe. Edward's lips went to my ear.

"I love you more than you could ever know," he said. His cool breath made me shudder.

He nipped my ear lobe very lightly before moving on, careful to not break the skin or cause me any pain.

As I tried to calm my breathing down so I didn't pass out, Edward trailed his lips down my neck. I blushed when he stopped at the base of my neck and started sucking on it. My heart skipped a beat and took off again full throttle. I tried to calm myself down.

When I could breathe deeply enough, I pulled Edward's head back up to mine. To my disappointment, he kissed me once more gently and pulled away.

"Humph," I pouted. He always had to ruin my fun.

"I'm sorry, love. We should probably be going, it's getting late," he responded while putting his shirt back on.

"Oh," I said in a shocked voice. His statement had drawn my attention to the fact that it was almost pitch black out. "Okay. We should go."

Edward pulled me up and swung me over his shoulder. I wrapped my legs around him. He took one of my hands from around his neck and kissed the back of it. Then he inhaled deeply and put it back.

"Love you," I whispered in his ear.

"Love you," he said back.

When we got back to the car Edward opened the car door for me like always. I slid in and he shut the door behind me. A moment later we were pulling away. I flipped down the visor to look at my hair.

"Uh oh," I said as I examined the mess that used to be my hair. It was knotted and twisted into one hug rat's nest.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding amused.

"I'm never going to able to brush all these knots out of my hair."

He chuckled. I began to inspect the rest of my appearance to see what the damage was.

"Umm, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a good thing that you're so practiced at saving my life because Charlie is going to kill me."


	5. Warm Gifts

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait. Vacation means no computer. Here's chapter five. I hope you like it. Read and review please! If I get a lot of reviews the next chapter could be up by Wednesday.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._

**Warm Gifts**

**EPOV**

"What is it?" I asked, stiffening at the worry in Bella's tone.

"Look," Bella said, turning so I could see her right side. There, just above where here neck met her shoulder was a big, oval-shaped red spot.

"A hickey?" I sounded skeptical even to myself.

"Mhm," Bella replied. She was occupied looking at it in the mirror at various angles.

A hickey! How in the world had I given my dear, sweet Bella a hickey? I was always so careful. Charlie would be sure to notice, and when he did he was sure to never let Bella be alone with me again anywhere. There was no way it would fade by the time Charlie got back.

"Hmm, maybe we can have Alice cover it up," I suggested

"I'm up for anything," she replied desperately.

By this time I was pulling into Bella's driveway.

"Good, she's already here."

When we walked into the kitchen, Alice was standing next to the table where he make-up supplies were arranged. I led Bella to the chair Alice had ready, and she sat down. Alice began.

While she worked there was little conversation, just the occasional question asked by my Bella and a response. Alice liked it quiet while she worked so she could concentrate. Vampires are easily distracted. I had no problem with the silence because truthfully, I was a little embarrassed. Bella had never had a hickey before. I didn't want my family to know I had been so careless, and I didn't want anyone to know I had acted in an ungentlemanly fashion. Alice's negative thoughts interrupted my thoughts.

"I can't fix this," she huffed. "Nothing will cover it up. Everything I put on it dissolves!"

"Thanks for trying Alice," I said, a little discouraged. If Alice couldn't fix it, no one could. My venom probably had something to do with everything dissolving.

"Thanks anyway," Bella said from the chair.

A very frustrated Alice rushed from the house.

"I am truly sorry Bella. I know Charlie isn't going to be happy with you, and it's my fault," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to forget about it," she replied while pulling me into the living room. "But since the damage is already done, we might as well take advantage of the situation. How much more trouble can I get myself into anyway?"

She pushed me onto the couch and crawled on top of me.

"Bella," I said in a disapproving tone.

"Please?" She leaned forward and kissed me before I could respond.

I gave in. She could be so persuasive sometimes. I kissed her back lovingly and gentle. She growled at me. It was so endearing. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue, wanting me to deepen the kiss. I did, and our tongues met, dancing around each other. I wound my fingers into her hair. Her hands moved greedily down my chest and back up. I loved my Bella so very much.

I was so into the moment that I forgot to let her breathe, but she finally pulled away. I moved my lips to the skin just under her jaw up by her ear. Then I took her earlobe in my mouth and nibbled on it. She shuddered.

"My turn," she whispered.

She lifted up my shirt and went to word on my torso. My hands began to unconsciously twist her hair into unbelievable knots. She traced my abs with her tongue, kissing each muscle afterwards. It felt utterly amazing. We had to stop or I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold out.

I pulled her head up so our lips met, and then I sat up and set her next to me.

"It's late, love." It was getting late. It was already ten thirty. "And besides, you haven't eaten all day, you have to be hungry."

"I'm not hungry, maybe a little tired."

"Then it's time for you to go to bed." I smiled.

"Okay… but first I want to take a shower. My hair is a mess, and there's no way I will be able to just brush these knots out."

"Alright, love, I'll meet you upstairs," I said, getting up.

"Oh no you don't. You made this mess," she said pointing at her head, "and you're going to help clean it up."

"Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh come on," she growled, taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

When we reached the bathroom I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replied.

She closed the shower curtain and then reached in to turn it on. I guessed it was hot because steam was coming out of the shower. I turned around as she bean to unbutton her blouse. I heard it drop to the floor. Next I heard the zipper on her pants, and then they too dropped to the floor. I heard it as she reached back and unclasped her bra, and then slid her panties down her legs.

I began to undress as she got into the shower. I walked to the shower and just stood there, nervous to get in.

"Are you coming?" she asked. I should smell the blush color her cheeks.

That gave me the incentive I needed. I stepped in and walked up behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her torso. She turned around in my arms. It was silent as our wandering eyes took each other in. The blush never left her cheeks. Then her eyes closed and a single tear slid down her cheek. She tried to turn away from me.

"Bella, what's wrong? What'd I do?"

"You didn't do anything Edward. It's just… you're so perfect. How can I ever deserve you?"

"Bella," I said, pulling her head up with my finger. She opened her eyes, and I saw sadness there. "Bella you are the most gorgeous being I have ever seen, human or otherwise. You are utterly beautiful, and you're right when you say that you don't deserve me. You deserve so much better. _I_ don't deserve_ you. _You are radiant," I said kissing her right cheek, "and brilliant," I said kissing her left cheek, "and sexy," I said kissing under her jaw, "and altogether amazing,  
I said, finally kissing her lips, "And I love you more than you could ever know. Don't be self-conscious. I am _nothing_ without you. Always remember that."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

I helped her wash the snarls out of her hair. She felt better after what I had said, and I was glad because everything was true. She turned off the shower and we got out. I wrapped her in a towel, already having a towel around my own waist.

We walked to her room holding hands.

"Wait right here," I said, leaving her in the middle of her room.

As quickly as I could, I pulled the electric blanket I had bought for her out from under her bed. I unwrapped in and tucked it in between the sheet and comforter on her bed. I plugged it into the wall and turned it up to medium heat. Then I went back to stand in front of Bella.

"What?" she asked.

"I got you an electric blanket," I replied, smiling.

She wrapped her arms around me and put her lips to my ear.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Bella walked over to her bed, blushing. The towel fell to the floor, and she slid in between the sheets.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: **I know this chapter is super short, but it is like a filler. It's necessary, so bear with me. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. It will most likely be the last chapter, but since I'm not done writing it yet I'm not completely positive. Please review!! It makes my day :) Any ideas for a new story or any ideas about this one are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight. _

**Sweet Dreams**

**BPOV**

"Mmm. It's warm," I said, tired. It had been a long day. More than that, it had been wonderful.

Then I noticed that Edward had disappeared. "Edward? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, love." Edward said as he entered the room. He must have went to change in the bathroom because he was now fully clothed.

"Aren't you planning on staying?" I asked, undoubtedly sounding disappointed.

"Of course I am." He leaned down and softly kissed the frown off of my face.

I held the blankets open to him, inviting him to join me. He climbed into my bed next to me. I went to kiss him sweetly again. When I did, he was more enthusiastic than expected. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me on top of him. When he let me catch my breath, I realized exactly how incredibly exhausted I was.

"Edward?" I panted.

"Hmm?" he replied while worshiping my neck with his lips.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Anything," he said with dedication.

"Just hold me?"

"Gladly," he replied with a smile.

He kissed my forehead, and I curled into a ball on his chest.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you more." He chuckled. "Why did you laugh at me?"

"Because… that's absurd. I've told you before. You compare one small tree to the entire forest."

"I don't think you quite understand the hold you have over me. I wish you could hear my thoughts, just this once, so you could understand how much I love you."

"Human feelings change," he smiled, dismissing my claims.

"Mine won't. Not about you, and you know it."

"I suppose," he surrendered.

No matter what Edward said, he knew that my love for him would never change. I would always love him with all of my heart, and he would always be mine. That was when I drifted off to sleep. I don't think it was a deep sleep because I could hear Edward humming my lullaby. I stayed warm though his icy skin was in contact with my body. I'm not sure what I said that night, but I am sure that it was about Edward. He was the only thing I dreamt about and the only thing I ever wanted to dream about.


	7. Charlie's Home

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter. Enjoy! Review!! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight._

**Charlie's Home**

**EPOV**

I loved watching Bella sleep. She seemed so peaceful, and it's the one time that I can learn her true thoughts. So far she had said she loved me 22 times in her sleep. The record was 47 Obviously, I starred in her dreams quite often, and that made me very happy.

It was about 8:00 AM when I could hear Charlie's thoughts. He would be pulling into the driveway momentarily. I got annoyed with Charlie frequently because of his exact timing to ruin perfect moments.

When I heard the cruiser pull up to the house, I decided I should go because as soon as Charlie was inside, he would be up to check on my beautiful Bella. As if he could actually protect her from anything. _I_ was Bella's protector.

Before I got up, I pulled the blankets up to Bella's shoulders. It took all the strength I had not to touch her, to kiss her. It didn't help that the clothing on her body was at the moment nonexistent.

Thinking of Bella's clothing, I remembered that she had left it in the bathroom. I got it and put it in the hamper. Then I picked the towel up off of her floor and hung it up.

I heard Charlie on the stairs and went over to the window, sliding it up and taking my leave. Bella whimpered in her sleep, and every part of me yearned to comfort her so badly that my body would enter her room without my consent.

Luckily, I could control myself long enough for Charlie to pop his head into Bella's room and make sure she was where she was supposed to be. As soon as he was out of hearing range, I climbed back into Bella's her room. She was still sleeping, but I heard her whimper again.

I walked over to Bella's bed and sat on the edge. I kissed her forehead and said, "Wake up, love."

She yawned and stretched before finally opening her eyes. "Morning already? I was having the most wonderful dream."

I smiled. "Charlie just came up to check on you."

"He's home already?" she grumbled.

"Yes."

"I guess it's time to get up then."

She must have forgotten that she had gone to bed naked because at that, she swung her legs around and stood up.

I couldn't help myself. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. When she realized she didn't have any clothes on, a blush colored her face. My mouth was at her neck instantaneously. I worked on the same spot for a while, sucking and kissing it.

I lost it when a small moan escaped her lips and she shuddered. My lips crashed into hers. I let her breathe for a moment, and then I went back. I didn't even wait for permission this time. Bella opened her mouth and not a second later, my tongue was in her mouth. Our tongues danced around each other until I realized Bella was going to suffocate if I didn't let her breathe.

I moved my kisses to her collar bone momentarily. After a few deep breaths, she pulled my face back up to hers, and we were kissing again like there had never been an interruption. I pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. I thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest when I ran my hands down her sides, resting on her hips. I flipped us over so she was on top of me. I was having trouble concentrating, and I didn't want to crush her.

Bella pulled my shirt off, and I helped her with my pants. I was in only my boxers, and I was extremely aroused. I was sure she could tell.

Bella started hyperventilating, so I flipped us over again and moved my kisses to her navel. She reached behind her and grabbed her headboard with both hands. I kissed around her belly button and then swirled my tongue in it. Her body shook.

It was then that I heard a knock on the door. I froze and looked up at Bella. There was terror in her eyes.

"Try to relax," I whispered. I flung the blankets over her, grabbed my clothes, and went to hide in the closet in one lightning-fast movement.

Just then, the door opened. Charlie stuck his head in and saw Bella in her bed. "Oh. Sorry, Bells. I thought I heard you moving around up here. I'm making eggs. Want some?" Charlie looked thoroughly puzzled.

_If Bella has been in bed this whole time, then why is so keyed-up? And why is she hyperventilating?_

"Sure dad. I'll be right down."

"Okay."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine."

"Okay. See you down stairs."

I came out of hiding. "That was very close."

"Mhm."

She held her arms open to me and I said, "Remember what you told Charlie."

"Fine," she grumbled.

She got up and got dressed, putting on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She put her hair up into a messy bun and pulled on a pair of socks.

"But I don't want you to leave," she pouted.

"Come to my house, then," I suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be there as soon as I can get Charlie to let me leave."

"See you later," I said, kissing her quickly and leaving.

I waited outside the house for Bella. I heard her walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie talked to her for a while. Then I heard Charlie think about exactly what I hoped he wouldn't notice.

_What is that on Bella's neck?! It must be that Cullen kid! He's gonna get it._

Shortly after that thought crossed Charlie's mind, I heard him yell, "Bella, what is that red mark on your neck?!!!"

"Nothing dad."

"I think you're getting a little too friendly with that Cullen boy!"

"Dad, calm down. Nothing happened. I'm going to see Alice now. I'll be home later."

"Don't think for one second that we are done discussing this!"

"It was just kissing Dad."

"Sure, sure. I'll be keeping a much closer eye on the two of you. Go to your room"

Charlie had finally calmed down, and that had marked the end of the perfect weekend.


End file.
